Sonic's Valentine's Day
by MarioMario54321
Summary: My first attempt at true love. Contains the following: SonicxAmy, TailsxCream, VectorxVanilla, and ShadowxRouge


**The Valentine of a Rose**

**Disclaimer: **All Sonic Characters belong to SEGA.

* * *

Amy Rose, who has had a huge crush on Sonic the Hedgehog ever since the day they met each other, was in her room, writing a Valentine's Day letter for him.

After she finished writing it, she put it inside a pin envelope, sealed it, and then went outside to give it to him, will Sonic say yes to this?

Amy was on her way to Sonic's house, and before she got there, Cream the Rabbit was walking right by her. They both stopped when they saw each other.

"Hi, Amy!" said Cream with a smile, noticing the pink envelope. "Who's that Valentine's Day card for?" she asked sweetly.

"It's for Sonic!" replied the pink hedgehog.

Sure enough, Cream also had an envelope in her hand. It had hearts on it just like Amy's, but it was orange instead of pink.

"And who is that envelope for?" asked Amy.

"Oh this?" said Cream lifting up the envelope. "It's for Tails!"

"I hope he says yes when I ask him to be my valentine." said Cream, who was just as excited about this as Amy was with Sonic.

"Me too!" replied Amy, and without another word, both girls kept walking.

&&&

Meanwhie, Sonic and Tails were watching TV at Sonic's house.

"Hey Tails...." said Sonic, still facing the TV. "What day is it today?" he asked, while he was eating a chili dog.

"Well, I checked the calendar today, and today is Valentine's Day."

Having heard this, Sonic suddenly started choking on his chili dog, and he put his hands on his chin, trying to breathe.

Tails jumped out of his chair and started giving the hedgehog the heimlich maneuver. Sonic then spat out the piece of food that was stuck in his throat, and Sonic began breathing heavily, taking in as much air as he could.

".....Thanks.....Tails...." gasped Sonic, who was still totally out of breath.

"Anything for you, Sonic." said Tails, who was a really good friend to the hedgehog.

"So, did you just say today's Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah. I did. What's wrong Sonic?"

"Well, it's just that every year, Amy asks me to be her Valentine, and, like when I was choking on that chili dog, she's going to squeeze me hard, and I'll be too out-of-breath to tell her how I feel about it."

Sonic was always getting chased by Amy whenever she felt like hugging him hard. Because she has had a huge crush on him since the day they met.

"I don't know why you're so worried about her, Sonic. I mean, Cream is probably going to ask me to be her Valentine, and you don't hear me worrying about it."

"That's because Cream doesn't chase you around and stalk you like Amy does. And she doesn't have a large hammer either."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know......"

&&&

While Sonic and Tails were coversing with each other, no one other than Rouge the Bat was hanging upside-down from a tree nearby, spying on them. And also hidng next to her, was one of Sonic's most bitter rivals, and counterpart, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"What a weakling." said Shadow to himself, still hiding behind the tree. "Too afraid to be someone's Valentine."

"You wouldn't be saying that if she began stalking you instead of Sonic." replied the bat.

"I know. But I'm Sonic's doppleganger. Amy could confuse me with him. A lot of people have confused me with Sonic. Trust me. It's happened."

Not caring about what Shadow said, Rouge was hoping that he would be her Valentine for Valentine's Day.

"So...........who's Valentine are you gonna be?"

"Yours I guess. I got you a Chaos Emerald. Does that work for you?"

"Yes!"

Sonic and Tails heard the bat's voice, and then they looked around. But Rouge was able to immediately hide before either the hedgehog or the two-tailed fox could lay their eyes on her.

&&&

Meanwhile, Vector the Crocodile was on his way over to Vanilla's house, he was holding a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolate shaped like a pink heart. Both had a tag that read:

_To Vanilla,_

"_Please be my Valentine!"_

_From, Vector._

Vector positioned himself in front of the door. He began practicing what he was gonna say, and nervous as he was, after a few minutes he finally rang the doorbell. A few moments later, the door opened and Vanilla was standing there in front of him. She was just about to welcome him, but when she saw him, the croc was sweating like an animal, mainly because he was so nervous to ask Vanilla to be her valentine.

"Uhhh...Vector, is something wrong?" she said.

Vanilla was standing right in front of Vector, which made him even more nervous. He figured that the only way to calm his nerves before he went crazy was to say what he wanted to say.

"Uuuuhhhh.......will....you...............................WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE!?"

These words burst out of Vector's mouth like lightning. Vanilla was caught off guard.

"I mean, can I be your Valentine?"

"S-s-sure Vector." said the rabbit.

And with that, Vector let a sigh of relief, and gave Vanilla the roses and chocolates.

"For me? Thank You!" said Vanilla, smiling.

"It was nothing..." said Vector, putting his hand behind his back while blushing.

&&&

Meanwhile, while Amy was on her way to Sonic's house, she suddenly remembered something.

"I forgot the roses and chocolates!" said Amy, while running to the store.

As soon as she got to the store, she saw that there were long lines for every counter, except for one.

"Hey. Miss." said the man behind the nearby counter. "Can I help you?"

Amy turned around and faced the counter.

"Yes. Do you have any more roses and a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart?"

"Heck! Those are popular today!" said the clerk, banging his fists on the table excitedly, who of course knew that they were popular because of Valentine's Day.

"Hey Bill!" shouted the clerk to the guy working in the back. "Open another box of roses and another box of heart shaped chocolate boxes with chocolate in them!"

"I know they're filled with chocolates, Bob. You don't need to tell me." said Bill.

Bob turned back to Amy across the counter.

"Sorry about that, miss. We will get you what you want in a sec."

A few minutes later, the clerk returned with a bouquet of roses and a heart-shaped chocolate box. Amy paid for it, and then walked out the store, and headed for Sonic's house. Then she realized that she didn't need to buy the flowers and chocolates, because it was usually the boy who got them. How could she have been so stupid? Could it be that she loved Sonic too much?

Meanwhile, Tails was back at his house, and he heard the doorbell. He went to answer it. It was Cream.

"Oh. Hi Cream! Did you come here so I could be your Valentine?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh, you know..." his sentence was cut off.

"Anyway, how's your mom doing? Did she find someone?"

"She sure did!" said Cream, who knew about Vector and Vanilla.

"I got you these!" said Tails, holding a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates. Cream took them and smelt them.

"They smell lovely! Thank You!"

At this, Tails was blushing more than he ever was. Then, Cream grabbed Tails by the shoulders, then both the twin-tailed fox and the cream-colored rabbit puckered their lips and kissed.

&&&

&&&

"Sonic!" shouted Amy, who came running after him. Sonic ran out of Amy's way in the blink of an eye.

"Whoa whoa, Ames. Let's not go there."

"Not go where?"

"Let's not get too serious."

"About what?"

"About Valentine's Day!"

Amy paused for a moment, then finally said something.

"Ok. But I want to ask you something."

Despite that Sonic already knew what she was gonna say, he remained silent and paid attention to what Amy was going to say.

"Will you be my valentine?" said Amy, with a cute face that was hard for anyone to say 'no' too.

Sonic thought for a moment, thinking about how happy it would make Amy if he said yes, and how sad and teary she would be if he turned her down. The blue hedgehog decided it's time to put hard times aside, and look to the future. So without another thought, Sonic responded to this by saying:

"Of course I'll be your Valentine."

Right when he said this, the lovesick pink hedgehog hugged Sonic so tightly, her eyes filling up with tears of happiness.

"Amy......!.........can't.........breathe........!"

When Amy finally let go, she couldn't help but to give him a kiss on the lips, no not his cheek. So then, their lips met, and the real kiss between them was shared. And after that, everyone else continued to enjoy Valentine's Day. Sonic was very relieved when it was finally over. He didn't have to put up with Amy like that again for another year. But much like his speed, it would come around quickly.

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
